Those Stupid Sexy British Dudes
by Eddiegirl94
Summary: Bella is dragged out to London by her best friend Alice. This is just fine until Bella's back home. And pregnant. By stupid, British Edward. Damn those British guys. AH
1. Why Am I here? Oh Right, Alice

I've had this idea for a while but I'm not too sure how well it'll plan out. But I'm going to try!

**Disclaimer: **Just wish that I own it.. Buuut I don't.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The flight from New York to London was seven hours too long. I knew I had promised Alice I would go on this trip. However, when I had agreed I had stupidly drank half my body weight in wine and was convinced it would _never_ happen.

It happened. And I was _not_ happy about it. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against England or the people there I just had better things to do. I had tried to explain that I had work waiting at the firm. In which Alice nicely reminded me I was a secretary and not that important. Huh.

So because of my unimportance, I am sitting in-between Alice and some man that thinks he's too special to tear the cell phone away from his ear for more than thirty seconds. Can't you get cancer from that?

"You excited yet?" Alice asked breaking me from her thoughts. She was bouncing in her seat. Again. We must be close to landing.

"Not in the least," I replied with a glare.

"Oh come on, B. It's going to be fun. Just think of all the things we can do there. And the shopping!" When I didn't answer she continued. "Oh lighten up a little. We'll land, check in, and run straight to the hotel happy hour." Well that did make it a little better. She turned back to the flight movie knowing she had me. We stayed this way for the rest of the descent towards two weeks of wine induced misery.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

We landed with no problems- except for me having a death grip on Alice's arm. So I don't like flying. Don't judge me. We rushed to find our luggage and get the hell out of the airport. Alice went to call Jasper to let him know we landed safely. Alice and Jasper were the couple everyone was jealous of. They knew each other like the back of their hands, did everything together and almost never fought. They didn't have to have any form of PDA and you would still feel embarrassed to look at them. Like you were always ruining a big, sweet, tooth aching moment. And even though both of them were my best friends, I hated to be around them when they were all couple-y.

I walk over to the airport's coffee shop waiting for the phone call to end. Sitting down, I found a magazine someone had left and started idly flipping through it.

"Now, what's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?" I looked up to the owner of the smooth British voice and I'm almost positive my jaw dropped. Only an inch or too. I hope. _Why, hello there. _While I sat there with fish mouth he started chuckling softly. Oh, chuckle again. Oh God. I'm a hormonal, sex deprived teenager again. Damn sexy British dude..

"I, um, I'm just waiting.. For a friend," I managed to force out.

"I see. Well, do you mind if I just sit here while your waiting?" He asked pointing to the chair next to me.

"Yes. I mean no!" I cleared my throat. For the fifth time. "No, I don't mind go ahead."

He chuckled again and slowly sat down, like I was going to change my mind. _Ha._ I mean jeez, do I seem stupid? Wait. Don't answer that. We had only been sitting there for a few minutes- most of those minutes consisting of me blatantly staring at him- when Alice popped back up and decided right _then_ it was time to scope out our hotel.

"Bye.. Umm, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh, me? It's Swan. Um, Bella. Swan," I stumbled through.

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan." He said laughing. "I'm Edward, by the way."

And cool, calm smooth and collected me did that stupid nervous smile and wave. Yep. That's it. Thankfully Alice pulled me away from that screw-ary right after that.

"And just _who_ was that, Miss. Double-oh-Nada?" Alice questioned once we were a safe distance away from Edward. Ugh, here we go. Stupid nosey, no good pixie.

"Just someone who needed a seat. And my table was the only one with a seat left."

"Bella.. There were seven other tables with free seats. Don't try to pull that on me."

I just sighed in response. This was going to be a _long_ night.

****

We had come to a compromise. Alice was dolling me up and we were strutting the town. Well, strutting until we got to the club she was forcing me to. I didn't even know they _had_ clubs. Isn't that an American thing. You know, the whole 'let's go get wasted, dance with random guys, and go back to their place and cross your fingers you wake up before them'? Not that I've ever done that. I just hear things. But I digress.

As we walked into the club, I was attacked by bright, pulsing lights and the smell of alcohol and sweat. I'm sure you can gather it doesn't smell all that good..

Alice made a bee line to the bar, pulling me along with her. She flashed her bright, manipulating smile at the bartender and asked for patrons shot, and to keep them coming. First night here, and she wants to be snookered. I'm pretty sure there's a problem there. Oh, well.

I however, decided that I don't mind building a nice, big haze of alcohol seeing as I'm going to be here a while.

I was about my fourth shot in when I heard that amazingly familiar voice.

"Fancy meeting you here." I tured to see Edward- Eduardo. _Ha.. Eduardo._ Oh, Jesus. He laughed lightly, probably and my.. Well whatever I am.

"Hey, there Eduardo. How's it hangin'?" He laughed again, louder this time. Did I say that out loud? Nah, I didn't say that out loud..

"I'm here celebrating my friends, actually." Shit. I said that out loud.

"Nice," was my only reply. I'm trying my best not to make a fool of myself. Even more that I just did.

"Mhm. But I'm glad I found you here, Beautiful Bella. They're getting a little too 'hands on' for my taste, if you understand?"

_Oh, I understand alright. I wouldn't mind getting a little 'hands on with you._

"So," he continued since I was too busy ogling to give a response, " what brings you here?

"Me?" _Yes, you. Dumbass._ " Oh, um, Alice is celebrating her first night on the town. I was just dragged with her."

"Well then maybe you wouldn't mind staying with me?" He asked. _Oooh, he's smooth._

"I wouldn't mind at all, actually." He just smiled and pulled me out onto the dance floor. Now, I feel I must warn that I _cannot_ dance. At all. I have been diagnosed by everyone that I have too left feet and should stay away when a dancing opportunity arises. However, with six- seven?- shots of patron now in my system.. I'm ready to rock his socks off.

After I showed off my dancing skills, or lack there of, who really knows, I don't remember the rest of the night. I had been stealing shots off of the trays of waitresses passing by and then it gets a little blurry.

The last thing I remember is Eduardo.. Lips and.. Nakedness… Ugh.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

I really wish I hadn't woken up. My head hurts, my mouth is fuzzy and the light is too goddamn bright. I kept my eyes closed while trying to take in my surroundings. Well, I'm in a bed. A very _soft _bed, that _definitely_ doesn't feel like a hotel. I slowly shifted my hand across the sheets. Holy shit! That's a hand. Not mine either, unless a third one grew during the night. Who knows? It could happen. I've seen Oprah.

_Wait._ Why am I naked? I popped open my other eye and slowly turned my head. Slowly because the room was decided to spin without me moving at all. However all spinning stopped when I looked next to me.

Well what's this. There was a guy next to me. Naked. And go ahead a guess- just guess- who that guy was.

Damn sexy British dudes..

And that's when I scream.

Thank you for reading! I apologize in advance for all the British stuff I'll probably get wrong…I'm American and have never actually been to England as sad as that is. So just bare with me: )

R&R. Next chapter should be soon.


	2. There Are Sights to See

~**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own it. Still. A little piece of me dies every time I'm forced to write this..

****

"So where have _you_ been, missy?" Alice asked wiggling her perfectly manicured eyebrows.

Being the people person I _always_ am, I simply shrugged and walked towards my room, slamming the door once I passed through the arch. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. And I was sure as hell not telling her what happened. _I_ don't even know what happened here. What I do know is that last night happened. And that's not okay. But I should thank God, just a little.

_So.. Thank you, God, that I woke up before he did. And that my girly ass scream didn't wake him, since he sleeps like a whore after a trucker convention. Oh, wait. Can I say ass?.. Can I say whore. Sorry God, and Jesus and people. I didn't mean to say it.. Twice. So, um, amen. Yeah._

Yes, I got out home free. I don't think I could've handled talking about this to him. This was a complete mistake due to liquid courage be guzzled by myself. A lot. Was it a mistake? _Duh._ Did _he_ think it was a mistake?_ Of course he does! How many tourists do you think he does this with on a weekly basis?_ Oh, right. Could you imagine the diseases those girls- Oh God. Were we even protected last night?

Of course we were.

Right?

Yes. No.

Wait, yes. Yes. We had to be. I don't feel weird. I don't feel like it was bared. Do you even feel that after? Maybe it leaves a mark forever remembered. Ugh, I'm rambling. I don't even want to hear myself anymore.

My attempt at escaping this train of thought was to simply take a nap. Closing my eyes wasn't much of a help however. I would see Edward behind my lids. This just wasn't going to work. This was _not_ okay. I like to believe myself the non-obsessive type. And this, my friends, is extreme obsession. I mean, really, it's not like I'm going to see him ever again. And there is no way that I am going to spend these next two weeks stressing myself out about some guy who probably gets it in with some random girls on a daily basis. I shiver at that thought. Yes. Shiver. It's gross. I don't actually know he does this but there's a possibility, and that's more than enough to make me worry.

Eventually, around noon exactly, I drifted off. I would love to say I had a nice, relaxing, peaceful sleep, with no sign of Edward. But I'd be lying. While my head was being invaded I managed to sleep through the day and night. I chanced a look at the bedside clock and saw it was nine in the morning. Alice was gone already. That would obviously explain the peace and quiet.

_Now_ what was I suppose to do with myself? I couldn't just sit here and wallow all day. If I did I know for a fact that thoughts of Edward would pop back up. I could always go sight seeing. They have stuff here right?

You know, like the Eiffel Tower.

_That Paris you, idiot._

Right. Well then there's Colosseum.

_Rome you fucking moron._

Oh, yeah. I knew that. I bet the Empire State building is just lovely this time of year.

_Jesus, you _live_ in New York!_

Yeah, and I'm arguing with myself. I wonder if you can get locked up for being incredibly insane in a different country. Because I swear I wasn't insane when I was in New York. Or at least I wasn't this bad. Maybe it's the water. That's a possibility. If you can get sick because you drink water in Mexico, you can surely become insane from drinking some countries water.

Oh! I got it. Big Ben.

_Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner._

Now, I just need to find out where the hell that is. I'm sure a taxi driver will know, that's all I really need. Determined to make this a good day after the fuckary that occurred yesterday, I marched to my closet and ripped open the doors. Yeah, I feel quite powerful. Well, I did feel powerful until I remember Alice packed all my things, forcing me to hand over my bags and my clothes. I'm pretty sure that _nothing_ in this closet came from my apartment back home. Alice seems to take every chance she can get and revamping my wardrobe whether it needs it or not. I think it's just fine. I was never really into fashion anyways. I've always been a jeans and tee-shirt type of girl. And I believe there's nothing wrong with that. But Alice does. And with Alice, it's either her way or… Her way.

Because of this, I was constantly in the ''Barbie Bella'' state with all of the latest trends Alice had made. Yes, that's right. She had the worst job you could give a conniving pixie who believes it's her God-given mission to better the entire world's wardrobes. Especially her fashion handicapped friend. Me.

I grabbed a very pretty light blue dress off of a bright white hanger and shoved it over my head and onto my body. Yes, I do think that she has an amazing gift when it comes to fashion, I'd just rather she kept it all to her lonesome.

It was already noon by the time I got my teeth brushed as well as my hair, and the rest of me cleaned.

I wasn't actually sure I've you could just hail a taxi here, so I just called one from the service card on the coffee table the hotel had set out. All of this just goes to show how much I really pay attention to the simple things in the world around my world. It's even sad to me.

There was beep outside about ten minutes after I made the call. Efficient. I like it. I grabbed a light coat just incase and ran out of the door. I quickly locked it and turned and tried to ran as fast as I could in a dress to catch the elevator.

"Hold the elevator," I yelled in a last attempt to get on this ride. I saw a pale hand flash out to grab on of the slowly closing door. Thanks," I said once I was in the elevator and out of breath. Whew, I need to work out more.

"No problem." Can from the opposite side of the elevator along with a soft chuckle. I know that chuckle. _And that amazingly velvet voice._ I turned slowly to find Edward right next to me in all his glory. My eyes widened and my mouth did that fishy thing. _You look real sexy right now, by the way. If you did that awkward face more often I bet he'd just cream his pants._ Oh, shut up you. Oh, wait, shit. That's me. _He's staring dip wad._

"Oh, uh, good." That's all could stutter out. Fucking spaz. He looked at me curiously for a minute before turning back to wards the doors. Why the hell did we pick the 72nd floor? Oh, I remember why. Alice wanted the perfect _view_ to get her creative juices pumping. How the hell did a sky help clothing creativeness?

Edward kept looking at me and opening his mouth, then sighing, shutting it, and turning back toward the doors. He did it seven times. Seven.

"So, where are you heading to, Bella?"

Awe, man. I want him to say my name again. My name sounds so much better coming from his mouth. Especially when he says it while he's c- Oh, he's waiting for me to answer. Crap, what was I doing to day?

_Him._

Jackass. Shit I'm talking about me again!

"I was just sight seeing. Big Ben really."

He chuckled again, I would have been offended but the accompanying crooked smile make my heart flutter. Weird. My heart never flutters. "Is that the only place you know?"

"Well, I, um.. Maybe. Sort of." I felt the blush start to heat my cheeks.

"You know, your blush is beautiful," he said and put a finger under my chin, pulling it up to look at him. Of course this only made me blush more. "Would you mind if I came along with you. We can go to Ben, but after I'd love to show you other places I think you might enjoy." He eyes looked completely sincere. Maybe he doesn't do this with all girls.

"Yes. I'd actually like that a lot." Woo! I formed a complete sentence in front of him.

"Great. We can just take my car."

"Well, I have a taxi waiting out there. I don't want to be rude and just leave him there."

"I'll take care of that. You don't have to worry about anything."

****

"Bloody wanker. Doesn't he know this is _his_ job. Talking to me that way. Beastly old man.."

Edward had been mumbling about the cab drivers blatant lack of couth or manners in general. I _told_ him it was rude. And as cute as it was that he would take care of it for me, it was even cuter when he was having his little tantrum like he is now.

"You can calm down, Edward. You got him to leave. It's not like your going to see him anytime soon." I tried to reason. He seemed to settle down a little, but only a little.

"Yes, well, he's absolutely bonkers to think he'll be getting any business with an attitude like that."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, he was funny when he was angry. This, however, only made him angrier. And now some of that anger was towards me. It isn't funny anymore. This is going to be one _long_ day.

****

"This is it, huh?" I asked staring up at the huge, old clock tower. "This is amazing."

"That it is," he agreed still staring at me. He had calmed down a little, but I'm pretty sure that cabby has ruined all taxi rides for him permanently. "It's simply jaw-dropping at night, however."

"Why's that?"

"You see all of this?" He asked swiftly pointing to the tall column and the buildings attached. I nodded. "All of it lights up."

"Wow," was all I spit out. I was trying to imagine it for myself.

"I can bring you if you want." He said nonchalantly, but the hope in his eyes gave him away.

"You would?" Score "That'd be great." I could see the flash of excitement in his eyes as soon as I accepted.

"Are you done here for now? I'd really like to show you something/"

"Sure. Lead the way.''

****

"What the hell is that?" I exclaimed my head tilted completely in a ninety degree angle with my back just to see the top of the monstrosity.

"That, my dear, is the London Eye. That is also what you'll be riding with me." I didn't even acknowledge that with an answer. I did, however, do the stupid awkward fishy face. Again.

Oh shit. I'm not going up there.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Thank you for reading!: ) Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. How to Ruin a Perfect Day

**A/N: This chapter is only somewhat filler. Some key points are vaguely hit, but otherwise it's just a quick chapter I needed to use to fluff it up just a bit. So please enjoy. : )**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0**

I don't really like heights. That most of the reasoning behind my fear flights. If we were meant to fly we would have wings. But this… _Thing_ was just ridiculous. Who would purposely ride this? Well, a lot of people I guess. The line traveled for what looked like miles. It did seem to go fast though. Edward pulled me to the end of the line and came to an abrupt stop right behind some, um, _robust_ woman and her two little children. You bring kids on this? I don't think that's safe. I guess it was, seeing as Edward said he's been on this ride since before he can remember. And he's still alive.

_Obviously._

"Are you excited?" He had the same crooked smile on his face and his eyes were lit with his giddiness. I was beginning to fall in love with that smirk.

_In love, huh?_

With the smirk. Not him. The smirk. Yup.

We were in line for a good hour not really saying much. We kept up light conversation, but it was hard to talk with excitement in fear coursing through your veins. Well, his excitement. My fear. The closer we got, the more nervous I became. I don't think I could do this.

"I think I'll stay down here, Edward. You can go. I'll wave," I said with a hopeful smile.

"No, love, I don't think so. You're going up there with me. It's not so bad once you're there. It's much more intimidating from down here, looking up."

"If you sure," I was completely unsure, however. He wrapped his arm firmly around my shoulders. No escaping now.

"Besides, I'll be there to protect you, won't I?" He said. The smirk that graced his lips was comforting now. I wonder how he does that. Makes the same exact smile mean different things. I seem happy smirk, mischievous smirk, comforting smirk, funny smirk and confused smirk. And that was just today. I smiled and leaned into his side.

"I guess you will be." He broadened his smile and stepped up, we're next. Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I don't want to die now.

**O0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o**

"See, this isn't so bad? It isn't like you're hanging out there." He rationed. He was right though. It's not that bad. It's actually very beautiful up here. And my death grip on his hand had loosened. A little. He didn't seem to mind though. And all of the rambling and freaking the fuck out I did while he tried to get me just into the little bubble like capsule thing, he didn't mind. He was extremely patient.

"We were at the very top when the wheel paused. "Holy shit! Oh, God. This is how I die isn't it? What happened to it? What if it stopped and just.. Detached?" I was starting to hyperventilate. If I didn't die from falling to my death I would definitely die from suffocating from freaking about dying. He chuckled at my panic attack. I don't think it's funny. "Excuse me? What's so funny about this?"

"It's not funny, love. Come here and just sit. It always stops up here. You're fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine." He was comforting with that smirk again. Well, if he's sure. I sat down next to him and the wheel started back up slowly. Well, then. Would you look at that.

"Thank you," I said quietly. I'm not sure what I was thankful for, a little of everything. Probably because he's had to put up with me. He smiled warmly and leaned in towards me. His eyes were trained on my lips. I felt the butterflies fluttering again as I closed my eyes. He was inches away from my face when my eyes flew back open, and my hand flew over my mouth. A wave of nausea crashed over me. His eyes flickered from hurt to fright in a minute. He gave me a bag from, I don't actually know where. Guess a lot of people don't like heights. I knew I wasn't weird. _Alice. _I put the bag to good use while Edward rubbed my back softly, holding back my hair. His sweetness really wanted make me cry. I was not the crying type of person, but it hit me for some reason.

"You okay?" He asked softly once I finished.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, I just feel, I don't know, weird. Do you mind if I go home after this?"

"Not at all. Look we're getting off next. I'll take you home."

"Thank you." Was all I said. I just wanted to lay down. I didn't like this feeling that was washing over me quickly.

We had quickly exited and I was home before I knew it. This made sense though, since Edward was obviously not informed that a normal road is not a NASCAR track. I felt horrible about ruining this day, but I felt horrible. Just my stomach though. It must just be a little stomach bug. Change in environment maybe. Edward stayed with me until Alice glided in a huge smile plastered on her face. She looked at us together on the couch, with my head in his lap. She was smiling until she saw the look on my face. Edward got up to talk briefly with her in the kitchen, probably relaying the embarrassing day I'd just ended and left after placing a kiss on my forehead. Me and Alice just relaxed and watched the girl day movies, Breakfast Club, Sixteen candles and such. Alice had taken Edward's place and had my head in her lap, stroking my hair. This is how we spent the rest of the night, excuse the quick runs to the bathroom to puke.

Again.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_~_~_o0o0

I hope the fact it's out right now will make up for the shortness. But I do have the next chapter set: ). See that pretty button right there? Yeah. I think you should click it, write something pretty


	4. All My Lovin'

**Soo sorry it took so long. I've had to right like a million poems for my English class so my attention has been preoccupied.**

**This chapter does have a song for it. You don't have to listen, but I did so it might help you, I'm not sure:**

**All My Lovin' - The Beatles(If not for the chapter you should listen to it anyways. It's the Beatles so it's amazing(: )**

**Anyways, enough of that. Here you guys go. Enjoy!**

**-o0o0o0o0**

Two weeks seemed to pass abnormally fast. Alice had finished her work a few days early. And since she did, she took that as the go-ahead to drag me to every shop she could find in London to ''further the fashion experience''. I don't have fashion experience, nor do I want any. But Alice, being Alice, pouted until she broke me and we ended up with three more suitcases than we arrived here with. And it was theses three suitcases that Alice was brutally fighting over as necessary luggage. I told she would have to pay for her shopping excursions. I did, but this goes to show how much I'm listened to.

"Listen, Mister.."

"Williams."

"Well, Mr. Williams. These bags are going on the plane with us. And I will _not_ pay more for thing I need just because it takes up room. Do you _know_ what's in these bags? Do you? There is clothing worth more than your _life_. So turn around, take that nice little tager, and put it on my goddamn luggage." Alice finished, smiling in her victory. Damn pixie always gets her way. She knows she does too. The man at the counter shook his head and shock. And tagged the bags. Of course.

People were starting to stare, and others behind us in line were shifting from foot to foot in irritation. We left the bags to be checked and went through security as quickly as possible. Well, as quick as you can get when you're stop because apparently there are random searches. Random searches for every female that walks through the beeping archway that is.

Me and Alice found our seats by our terminal and she called Jasper to relate everything that happened in the last few days and in the airport. I went in search for the small shops they always had set in a row by the waiting areas. I found the perfect store, a quant little book store in between a busy subway and a one-stop-shop for England paraphernalia. Slowly glancing over each book on the shelves, I splurged on a hardcover of some mystery romance. I made sure to double check there was no Fabio anyplace on the book before walking back to the waiting area and cracking the first page open. I never liked the brassiere-bursting scenes that seemed to happened every five pages when Fabio was involved. The book seemed to be very interesting so I settled in to read, and tuned everything and everyone out. Almost everyone.

"Bella," I heard a sweet voice yell over the heads of new and old travelers. My head snapped up to the voice I hadn't heard in at least a week.

"Edward! Right here." His eyes locked with mine and he pushed and shoved, with apologies to all he moved- poor boy would _never_ make it in New York, and walked towards my chair. I set the book down and looked up at him towering over my chair. I hadn't seen him much after the Farris wheel screwary. We had hung out a few times after that, but Alice had all of my attention preoccupied after that, so we started seeing less and less of each other. I vaguely remember telling him I was leaving today.

"I couldn't let you leave yet," he stated, out of breath. "I wanted to make sure I said goodbye."

I smiled up at him. His eyes were downcast in embarrassment, which only made this thing sweeter.

"I was also wondering. Erm, are you going to be around here again?"

My smile turned sad. Would I. I really missed home whenever I was away this long. But I was almost completely positive I would really miss him as well. So I sort of lied. "I'm not really sure." I said simply. Maybe I would come back. I do like it here. And he is here.

"Oh, well I do hope you do." He said. I couldn't distinguish the look in his eyes.

"Flight 143, to New York, New York is now boarding. Have your ticket in hand and ready."

"That's me," I said sadness etched in my voice.

"Right well, I'll see you sometime, I guess." His eyes looked down at his shoes again. I hated the look of sadness on his face. And I especially hated that I had put it there.

"Bella! Come on!" I heard Alice yell. I didn't realize I had been standing here this long watching him watch his feet.

'I have to go," I said in a whisper. Like I couldn't stand to hear it out loud."

"Okay," he said quietly in an answer.

I walked slowly over to a bouncing Alice, before quickly coming up with a plan. "Hey, Edward!" I yelled over the bustle in front of me.

He only looked up in a wordless question.

"506-2356."

His eyebrow raised a fraction of an inch and a crooked smile started to lightly form on his lips. "What?"

"506-2356. Oh, and you might want to right that down. How else do you plan to remember it?" I asked lightly a big smile now present on my face.

He quickly typed it into his phone and locked his eyes back with mine. "I'll call you later," he said with the chuckle I loved so much.

I ran on board with Alice, bouncing with her on the entire plane ride. I had never been this excited before. For some reason I just felt so much better around Edward. I'm not sure why, or how to explain that, but I did, and I had a giddiness that could go up against Alice. I just wanted to hear his voice one more time. And then some more times after that. A whole lot of times after that.

The plane ride seemed even longer with something like this to look forward to at the end.

As soon as we stepped of the plane, Alice ran into Jasper's waiting arms. They had to be the cutest couple there ever was. Not wanting to intrude on their moment, I went to watch for our luggage to come swinging by.

Jasper helped us with the ridiculous amount of suitcases as we shared a look of amusement that easily said ''Alice''.

I had turned my phone on as soon as I stepped off the plane, but it had been silent the entire time. Maybe he missed a number. Maybe he's too busy for me. _Maybe you're being an over-sensitive girl_. Oh, yeah, There's always that.

I calmed myself down once we arrived at my apartment. We all heaved one suitcase each up the stairs and through my door. I checked my phone and Alice caught me.

"I'd keep that near you tonight," She said winking and closing the door as Jasper waved. Of course she had heard me give my number. So did the rest of the flyers in the room. I felt the blush heat up my cheeks as I walked through my apartment taking deep breaths. I didn't realize just how much I missed my dinky little apartment. It was small, but it had an insane amount of character throughout. I didn't bother unpacking just yet, there's always tomorrow. I threw on my comfiest pajamas, brushed my teeth and hair, and slumped onto my big, warm bed. I was getting more and more anxious the longer my phone was silent.

However, around midnight I gave up, turned off the television and started to dose. I was very close to la-la land when my phone buzzed and the screen flashed. I checked the unknown number and answer swiftly.

" 'Ello?" I said my voice rough with almost-sleep.

"Oh, good. You're awake. How was the trip of yours? I thought you'd want to know.. I miss you already." He said the last part so quietly, I almost didn't hear him. I laughed softly. Oh, Edward.

**O0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry it's not longer. I'm really sock, and this is the best I can do at the moment. Really sorry guys. I do hope you enjoyed though! Review if you can(: They always make me smile.**


	5. Get On the Rag Already

**Hey, guys. I'm sooo sorry that it took forever! I've been uber busy, plus there was another story I've just had to get out lately, but I haven't decided if I'll but it on here or not. I'm here now though. I just couldn't stay away from my Britishward for too long. : )**

**One more thing, I have never been nor am I at the moment pregnant. So if some of the information is screwy I apologize in advanced.**

**O0o0o-o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o0-0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Bella, are you even listening?" Alice asked, getting frustrated with my lack of participation.

"I'm sorry, what?" I hadn't followed any of the conversation we'd been having. I was having an intense staring match with the lid of my Starbucks cup. I knew we were hear because Alice had to come up with a full line of spring fashions, but that's about it. What else I knew was that it had taken long enough that I had to refill my keg-sized cup three times. Three. And we weren't even done yet.

She sighed, exasperated. "Belly, what's wrong? You haven't been normal since England. Did someone hurt you? Was it that fuck-hot guy you were always with? Um.. Edward?"

I sighed quietly. It'd been almost two months-five weeks and two days, not that I was counting- and the time seemed to be going ridiculously slow. We had called almost every night, but these past few days I hadn't heard a peep from him. I wasn't exactly sure what that meant. We told each other everything about our days and he never said anything about leaving.

I faintly heard Alice's name being called as she went to grab her new drink and both of our cupcakes. I was deeply lost in my thoughts of Edward, but as soon as she came near the table I could smell the sweet pastry. It was sickeningly sweet. Disgusting. I ran to the bathroom that was located in a secluded corner of the small coffee shop and threw myself into the stall furthest from the door. My stomach had been acting up on me lately. I could never tell if I was starving or if I was close to projectile vomit. Alice had been amazing about it. Whenever she would hear me in the bathroom she would come to my rescue and hold my hair and rub my back.

I heard the bathroom door open and Alice's voice call my name. I had already finished though so I lifted my hand and shakily opened the door.

Alice clicked her tongue. "Oh Belly, you don't look good at all." _That's a lot, Ali._ "Come here, let me help you. She opened her bag of wonders that never left her side- I swear her purse had no bottom and was just an endless pit of everything one person could possibly need. She had me splash cold water on my face and handed me the miniature bottle of mouthwash. She then fixed some of my makeup to make it look as though nothing was wrong. Although everything was wrong. I have been feeling horrible for weeks and Edward is nowhere to be found. We walked back towards our table where someone else now sat.

"Jazzy!" Alice yelled from my side, running towards the man currently playing with his own cup o' Joe at our table. Jasper's eyes shot towards her and a big goofy smile graced his lips. It would be unbelievably cute if it didn't make me sick.

"Hi, darlin'," he said softly as Alice pounced onto his lap and captured his lips. I looked away still uncomfortable with staring at the PDA. If that wasn't sketchy then I don't know what is. I took a sudden interest in the décor of the shop while the other two caught up. I grabbed my seat and sat slowly just incase any fast movements made the nausea come back with a vengeance. "Hey, Bells," Jasper called from around Alice's neck.

I chuckled lightly. I love that guy. "Hey, Jazz. How's it going?"

"Mighty fine," he said, his words thick with a southern drawl. He kissed Alice's neck and she giggled- She easily could've passed for one of the school girls sitting at a nearby table- and buried her face in his wavy mop of hair. They were so absolutely adorable together. I felt the tears start to prick in my eyes. It was just too cute. I sniffled. _Fucking_ sniffled as a few blobs fell down my cheeks. Damn them and their together-ness. Alice looked up, startled to hear my crying.

"Bella, you okay?" She asked, concerned etched all over her face.

I felt the anger bubble up. What the hell? I'm not angry. Well, okay, I am. I'm angry at them. For being cute. And being together. And talking all the time. And making me cry. And.. Making me angry. Oh, yeah, I'm angry.

"I'm fine," I snapped. She looked at me with wide eyes as I stood abruptly and headed towards the door.

"Bella!" She yelled. I didn't want to talk. I was made. I didn't have any just reason to be, but darn it I was. Feel my wrath.

Alice doesn't deserve my anger. But you know who does? 's ignoring me! I bet he found another American hussy. Not that I'm a hussy. No. But there could be another girl, who is, because I'm not. No.

That was a thought that did truly scare me, irrationinal fear forgotten. I was on a completely different continent. And he was a very _very_ good-looking man. An Adonis if you will. He could have anyone, I'm sure of it. It hurt to think of it, but the true hurts. It does not, however, set you free. It just causes pain. He had never told me about another woman, but he could've met her after he started ignoring me. I felt sick again. I was only a block away from my apartment so I power walked the rest of the way and went straight to the bathroom. The tears continued to poor down my face, but for Edward. I repeatedly got sick while I sat on the floor and sobbed. I heard the door open and shut softly after however long I sat there. It had been a while, I know, because the sun had gone down and it forced me to stand and flick the bathroom lights on.

"Bella," she called softly. I didn't answer. She'd know I was in here. I almost always was these days. And the fact that it was the only light on in the house. There's always that. The door opened seconds later and her head popped in through the crack. "How are you?" She asked simply. I felt a small bubble of anger. How did I look.

"How do you think, Al?" I said it a little too harshly for my liking.

"Jesus, Belly. Your scaring me here."

"Oh, thanks a lot." I growled out. I never growl. Especially not at Alice. I love this girl.

"Ugh, Bella. Have a period or something." She said dismissively and sat on the edge of the tub softly. That could be it. It's just a little PMS. Well, _a lot_ of PMS. I should have it any day now really. I'm due for it- _oh, no._ I was due for it two and a half weeks ago. I felt the shocked show it's self on my face. Alice misinterpreted my reactions as me being shocked my her words. Well, she's half right.

"Oh, Belly. I didn't mean it! You don't have to have a period if you don't want to!" She cried hurdling of the tub and onto the floor to wrap her arms around me. No, no. No. I want a period. I most _definitely_ do. "It's weird though, isn't it, Belly?" She said chuckling to herself mostly. "We're always so in sync with this stuff, but mine was.." Her eyes snapped back towards mine, and we shared a distressed look. "Bella," she said sternly.

"Alice," I replied softly. She couldn't be mad at me could she. I remember our conversation the day she first met Edward, after our rendezvous.

_O0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0oo-o0o0o0oo0o0o0o-0oo0o0o0-o0o0o0_

_Edward had gone to use the bathroom quickly after a brief introduction to the hurricane that was my best friend._

"_Who is _that_?" She asked in a loud rushed whisper. I laughed nervously._

"_He's my friend. Who is here for when your not. Which is every second of every day."_

"_Oh hush, Belly," she said with a sly smile on her face. "So.."_

_I averted my eyes towards my shoes. "So?"_

"_Man, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife!" She exclaimed a little too loudly._

"_Alice!"_

"_Sorry." I huffed. "Oh, calm yourself, Bella. Seriously, just go screw each other or something."_

_I scoffed at her. "Don't be too forward and blunt or anything, Al."_

"_I'm just saying. It'll help. You know," her smirk was back, "you guys would be the cutest couple ever!" She finished in a squeal. Alice was always attempting to be a matchmaker. She really shouldn't quit her day job though. And as much as I would love to have a relationship with the God in the other room, it wasn't possible. Distance wasn't the only problem for me though, because I've looked in a mirror. There's no way on this earth I would be able to keep hold of something as beautiful as that man when I was as plain as this. It was times like these I was thankful Alice couldn't actually read my mind. She despised whenever I would put down her compliments on my appearance or talk of my lack of beauty._

_I just sighed again and chose not to respond. Which is a good thing because Edward chose that moment to walk out. I thought I was home free, but the entire night Alice gave me looks behind his back_

_O0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o-o0o0o0-o0o_

"Why would you? Who in the world gave you the idea to just jump his bones like that?" As soon as she said it, realization dawned on her that she had in fact said it. Even though I knew I wasn't her fault seeing as I 'jumped his bones' the day before, I still knew she was for it. And that was more than enough for her to go into a full gilt trip.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you hound dog!" She said, smiling. I looked at her, confused. Was she high? I could possibly have this man's child. In _my _womb. And she's smiling.

"Alice," I whined.

"Shh. Don't worry, Belly. I'll run to the store real quick for a test, okay?" I just nodded dumbly. I felt her get up and hear the soft shutting of the front door. I had counted the tiles twice and puked only once more by the time she came back.

**O0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0**

"Okay, so it says here all you have to do is pee on this thing, and let it sit. Then it'll just tell us if there's a bun in the oven or not."

"Nice, Al." I took the stick from her and walked towards the toilet. I was having a few issues peeing on a stick. "Alice, You're my best friend. And my sister for all intents and purposes and we do everything together, but one of those things is not peeing in the same room."

"Understandable. I'll be right out there, Bells."

"Okay. Love you, Al."

"Love you, too." She said softly, closing the door behind her. "Oh and Bella?" I heard her call muffled by the door.

"Yeah?"

"You better name it after me." I smiled to myself and mentally prepare for what this stick could do to my future.

Fifteen minutes went faster than I would have liked, and Alice called out to let me know it was time. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening on I glanced down on the test, and almost feel over.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

I heard a soft knock on the front door but I couldn't move.

"I'll get it Alice called quietly." I didn't respond.

I thought I heard Alice soft "Oh, no," but it was lost when I distinctly heard the smooth voice I didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Is Bella here?" Oh, hi there, Baby Daddy.

**O0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o-o00o0o0o-o0o**

**There it is: ) I really hope you like it. R&R and spread the love: )**

**The chapters should come quicker, I believe I'll be a lot less busy soon enough.**


	6. Wanna Know a Secret?

**Hey guys: ) I don't believe I have too much to say. But I do want to thank everyone that reviews! And I know I don't answer but I always read them. I promise. I also never thought this many people would read my little story. But I love all of you guys : )**

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it.**

**0o0oo0-o00o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0-o0o0o-0oo0**

_I thought I heard Alice soft "Oh, no," but it was lost when I distinctly heard the smooth voice I didn't want to hear at the moment._

"_Is Bella here?" Oh, hi there, Baby Daddy._

I didn't hear Alice give any response and I wasn't coming out of my little bathroom any time soon. I was slowly becoming more anxious the longer the silence carried on. How would he take this? What if I didn't even tell him. No. No. I have to tell him, it's only fair. He deserves to know he has a child. Maybe it's not his…

_Really?_

Okay, it's his. I hadn't gotten any in years before him. But what the hell do I know. Jesus Jr. could be in my womb as we speak. Can you fake being a virgin to the man you had sex with? I bet it's possible, I could always go that route.

Damn it I'll tell him.

_Good girl._

Ugh. Does insanity come along with being pregnant? Because I swear on all that I own I never argued with myself before. Ever. The silence was still heavy in the other room so I decided to make my presence known to Edward. Slowly peeking my head out of the bathroom door, I could see him shuffling from foot to foot uncomfortably in the doorway while Alice just gapped.. That's Attractive. Not.

Walking into the living room, Edwards eyes lifted to me and a smile spread on his face. It was that amazing, sweet-yet-panty-dropping crooked smile I never got enough of.

"Bella!" He exclaimed excitedly. I gave a small nervous smile and wave hoping it would suffice. It might have, but his face dropped slightly at my smaller welcoming. "I missed you," he said quieter now, his hand held out with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. My favorite. I vaguely remember telling him they were my favorite so it truly amazed me that he remembered.

"I missed you, too. But why haven't you talked to me?" My voice still small and nervous. So glad I can hide it well..

He chuckled, suddenly as nervous as I was. Well probably not, but he sure acted like he was. "This was suppose to surprise you. My job sent me out here. To stay."

Oh the surprise is on you, sweetheart. But the last part had stuck. He'd be here now. He wasn't going back after I told him. That was either very bad, or very good. Alice seemed to think this was the latter, because her until now silent self had a big Cheshire cat smile gracing her lips. She gave me a pointed look, telling me to tell him. I had no idea if I could. What if this went horribly wrong and he hated me. But wasn't it his fault, as well? He didn't protect us either.

"Well, I'm surprised alright. I was actually just going to talk to you." I cut myself off. I couldn't do this. This was way too much stress for me at the moment. Maybe if I get it over with now, all of this will be easier. I sure as hell hope so.

His smile brightened again. "Were you? It has just horrid not talking to you for so long, but I wanted it to be as much of a surprise as I could make it." He stepped closer, I had to look up to keep eye contact. "Are you surprised, love?"

All I could do was nod. Because _yes_ I was. _With more things than one._

He chuckled at my reaction. "So what is it you needed to tell me?" He looked at me expectantly

I blew out a sigh. Well, here goes nothing. "Well, you remember the night we met?" I started. His crooked smile was on full force as he nodded. "Oh, good. Because that was great, by the way. Did I ever tell you that? That it was amazing? Because it was? Really amazing and you-"

"What are you stalling for? Just tell me, love." He said laughing.

"You asked for it," I mumbled under my breath, but he heard and his brows furrowed. "Well, I hadn't taken my birth control-because what was the need?- and I guess we weren't coherent enough for a condom.." I drifted off after that. I highly doubted he wouldn't understand. He didn't seem dense in the least. And I was right. He got it. Oh did he get it. A million different emotions passed over his face. He went from confusion, to thoughtfull, to understanding, to his eyes buggin out of his face. We were still at this stage, though his eyes were retreating back into their sockets. I stayed silent and watched him. I'll admit, I was terrified. His reaction could still be anything. Alice watched him as well.

I felt the relief flood me when a slow smile reappeared on him face.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm.. I'm pregnant, Edward." He smile broader and picked me up, spinning me. This would have been the greatest reaction I could've hoped for if it hadn't set off a new wave of nausea. I slapped him repeatedly on the shoulder getting him to put me down. Mistaken, he went in to kiss me, but right before his lips touched my I squirmed out of his grasp and ran back into the bedroom. I felt different hands on my back and in my hair- Edward's.

I had no desire for him to see me like this, but I didn't really have a choice since moving anything made it worse, and in my predicament I couldn't really talk.

I stood and brushed my teeth and threw cold water on my face. I looked back at Edward. "That wasn't you. It was the baby. I didn't puke because you kissed me. I definitely want you to kiss me." I tried to stop talking, I really did. But things like this make me loose my brain filter and it all just comes out.

He chuckled. Oh, that chuckle. "It's, alright."

"So your really happy about this?"

"Of course I am." He smiled.

"I don't understand. Most men would go out running. Especially if it was from a drunken night on the town."

He frowned. "Yes, but it turned into more, silly girl." I smiled at his statement. "And believe it or not, I do see myself as a father. This obviously isn't the best way for it to happen, but I'll take it. It'd get us nowhere for either of us to get overly upset about this. It's what we're given, so it's what we go with." He finished and pulled me into his embrace which I easily melted into. He'd just said one of the deepest, most intelligent things I have ever heard. And I watch Oprah. _A lot_.

"That's amazing, Edward." I heard a sniff from the door and turned to see Alice and Jasper-when did he get here?- standing and watching. Jasper was holding a severely touched Alice. I love that girl. However, her waterworks triggered mine. This left Edward and Jasper with too histerical women in a bathroom. They were comforting us for a good fifteen minutes.

**O0o0o0-o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0-o00o0o0o-o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0-o00oo0**

"Okay there's Midwife's essentials and Nine Month's 'Till Baby oh and What to Expect When Expecting. My mother used that one." Edward had gone out to the bookstore immediately. Yeah, he is _that_ amazing. And yeah, it did start a new batch of tears. But details.. Details.

"Let's start with that one." I sad pointing to the last one. Whatever his mother had used must have been quite the book to produce the man sitting next to me. It was still surreal that he was, in fact, sitting next to me with baby books surrounding him. He had books on pregnancy, newborns, baby names, breast feeding and toddlers. Like I said. Everything.

"Alright," He said smiling. We started to read. "Well, it says here you'll be tired."

"Check."

"Nauseous."

"Check. Check."

He laughed. "Have food cravings."

"Does grilled cheese with jam count?"

He made a disgusted face. "I would believe so. And you'll feel tender in the, er, breast area."

"Check."

He blushed. Adorable! "And you may even feel a constant of sexual arousal." He said quietly,

"Check." I said in a very small voice. He looked at me and his eyes darkened like they always did when any type of sex was brought into conversation. I blushed back at him and cast my eyes down. This is going to be a very long night.

"Ewe," I heard Alice call. I heard Jasper's soft response "Ewe?". And then it got very silent. And very awkward. Because I knew what that silence meant. Yes, Alice. That is ewe. I was hoping Edward wouldn't know what the quiet meant, but he did. And he stared. And stared. Like I said. A very long, _long_ night.

**O0o0o-o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o-o0o0o0-o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o**

**There you have it. I can't believe I got it out, but I had an urge to write more of my baby: ). I hope you enjoyed it guys! Until next time.**


	7. Too Early For Me

**A/N: I can't begin to tell you guys how sorry I am that I haven't posted. I've been extremely sick, I was diagnosed with Crohn's disease and have been in and out of the hospital ever since. But I finally got around to this! I know it's very short, but I believe the shorter they are, the more I'll post. Thanks, guys! Enjoy!**

**~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_The Diary of Bella Swan_

_Month Three:_

Hello, my sweet kicker. I felt you for the first time today. So did Edward, your dad that is. Speaking of Edward, he's been acting strange lately. He gets so very paranoid about you. I'm not sure why, nothing bad can happen. You're mommy's little girl.

You are a girl… Right?

**~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~**

_Month Four:_

Your 'Auntie Alice' is driving me insane. If she buys you once more article of clothing or stuffed bear, I'm going to strangle her… Forget you just read that. That was for my eyes only.

Edward's been working extremely hard at the law office lately. Not sure why. It would be nice to have him here during this, but I'm sure it's hard to get your foot into the law door.

Right?

I'm just being hormonal. Not my words, but your aunts….. I'm _really_ want to strangle her.

**~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~**

_Month Six: _

You've been giving me some trouble, little kicker. There doctors are worried some, but I'm not. You'll be just, of course! Edward is starting to get worried, as well. They just don't know like I do. We're going to get through this, sweetheart. And I'll see you in a few months. No sooner or later. I love you, baby.

**~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~~~~~~~~SSBD~~~~~**

"**Are you ready, love? We're already running late."**

"**I know, I know. I'm coming now." I replied huffing down the stairs. My stomach was now fully distended, and I looked like a cow. **

**Edward wrapped my arm in his and led us out to the car. He opened my door and helped as I struggled to sit in the compact seat of his Volvo. He had bought a Volvo in a strange attempt to prove how prepared he was to have a family. However, no matter what he did, there was always that doubt in the back of my mind. Why would he stay? Why is still even here? One of these days he must want to run for the hills. I would understand, if I had to.**

"**Ow, shit! Try not to hit bumps, will you?"**

"**Bella… Sweetheart, I didn't hit a bump." He said, looking at me wearily. **

"**What do you mean. God, Edward stop doing that please. It hurts." As soon as the words left my lips, he pushed the acceleration impossibly harder and headed in the opposite direction of our destination.**

"**I haven't hit anything, Bella." That's you. We're going to the hospital now. The doctors knew there was something wrong. You should have let them monitor you, Bella."**

"**Do not chastise me right now, Edwa-" I cut myself off with a scream. This shit hurt. A hell of a lot.**

**Edward's brakes squealed as he pulled into the hospital's emergency entrance a slammed the brakes. "Sorry! Sorry," he exclaimed when he noticed the obvious discomfort the stop had added. He opened my door then ran into the automatic doors. **

**I cringed at the pain that shot through my abdomen. What're you doing to me, Kicker? I felt the pain start to seep into my lower back and legs. I was having trouble keeping my legs together, which made it more painful. This can't be happening. Everything is going to be fine. Edward came running back out and unbuckled me, waiting for the nurse that trailed behind with a wheelchair.**

**As if knowing my thought, Edward turned to me, frustrated, "Everything is not okay, Bella."**

**I got into the wheelchair with the help of both Edward and the male nurse. I was pushed past the registration desk and up into the emergency labor ward. I don't want to be here. I shouldn't be here for another three months. This can't be happening. It just can't.**

**Little Kicker, stay with me.**


End file.
